Noc bez ogrzewania
by euphoria814
Summary: Wszystko ma sens, bo to środek dżungli.


**betowała wspaniała wrotka777 :***

* * *

Danny podejrzewał, że tak to się skończy, kiedy zaczął zapadać zmrok, a Steve wcale nie zawracał. Był świadom tego, że zbiegli więźniowie musieli zostać złapani, ale nie widział powodu, dla którego tej nocy miałby nie spędzić we własnym łóżku.

\- Steve – zajęczał przeciągle, starając się nie staranować jakiegoś drzewa.

Oberwał już kilkoma gałęziami w twarz, ponieważ McGarrett był dżentelmenem stulecia. Danny nie był przyzwyczajony do marszobiegu przez dżunglę. I nie planował z tego robić nawyku, nawet po czterech latach w tym piekle. Normalnie Steve widząc zachodzące słońce, wycofywał się jednak z dżungli, pozwalając innym przejąć pałeczkę. Tym razem jednak było inaczej.

\- Jesteśmy zbyt daleko od siedzib ludzkich – poinformował go McGarrett, brnąc dalej naprzód.

\- No właśnie. Powinniśmy się wycofać, dopóki mamy jeszcze szansę zdążyć na kolację – odparł Danny, chociaż jego nadzieje umierały z każdym krokiem.

Do tego dostał batonikiem w twarz. Naprawdę nienawidził McGarretta.

ooo

Kono i Chin zabunkrowali się po przeciwnej stronie dżungli, a przynajmniej tyle zrozumiał z ich krótkiej rozmowy przez coś, co zawsze kojarzyło mu się z elektroniczną nianią. W mieście nie musieli używać walkie-talkie. Nigdy nie był w oddziale, który specjalizował się w odbijaniu zakładników. Do ich wydziału należało, co najwyżej zakładanie podsłuchów. To co przechodził teraz, było prawdziwym piekłem. McGarrett zaczął ścinać, co większe liście palmowe, tworząc coś, co przypominało legowisko.

\- Może zbiorę suchy chrust – zaproponował.

Nie widział w ciemności twarzy Steve'a, ale McGarrett chyba nie planował zdradzać ich pozycji. A do Danny'ego zaczynało powoli dochodzić, że kamizelka kuloodporna nie chroniła przed chłodem. Wysokie temperatury za dnia przyzwyczaiły go do pewnej ciepłoty. Jego ciało słabo broniło się przed zimnem i zaczął to powoli odczuwać, im ciemniej się stawało.

\- Zamarzniemy – zdecydował krótko i nawet nie chciało mu się dodawać jak bardzo to było złe.

\- Nie zamarzniemy. Nigdy nie biwakowałeś? – spytał Steve.

Danny przypominał sobie jedno lato, kiedy z Mattym rozłożyli się w namiocie, w ogrodzie dziadków. Palmowe posłanie nie było czymś, czego spodziewał się ponad dwadzieścia lat później.

\- Steven, pozwól, że wyjaśnię ci jak wygląda biwak – zaczął.

McGarrett rzucił w niego liściem palmowym.

\- Poważnie, Steven? To było bardzo dorosłe – prychnął, układając kolejną porcję zielska na ziemi.

McGarrett odłożył swój karabin na bok po raz pierwszy, odkąd weszli do dżungli i spojrzał na niego wymownie, jakby oczekiwał na jakąś jego reakcję.

\- A jeśli będzie padało? – spytał Danny, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Kono mówi, że nie będzie – odparł Steve.

\- Oczywiście, że Kono mówi… - urwał. – Wierzymy, Kono? – spytał, czując się odrobinę głupkowato.

Słyszał legendy o tych miejscowych, którzy przeczuwali pogodę. Rodzina Kono była tutaj nawet dłużej niż McGarrettowie. Steve mógł być doskonałym harcerzykiem, ale nie było w nim tubylczej magii. Danny nie chciał się nawet zastanawiać nad tym, co zjedzą na śniadanie. Batoniki skończyły się przed chwilą, chociaż nadal mieli swoje bukłaki z wodą.

Z pewnym wahaniem rozpiął kamizelkę kuloodporną, bo nie wyobrażał sobie w niej spania. Usiadł na posłaniu, które okazało się dokładnie tak twarde i niewygodne jak sądził. Zmełł przekleństwo w ustach, bo McGarrett oczywiście zagarnął dla siebie większość powierzchni.

\- Poważnie? – spytał.

\- Wpasujemy się – zapewnił go Steve i tego, przecież Danny obawiał się od dawna.

I kiedy poczuł, jak McGarrett przerzuca przez niego ramię, starając się przyciągnąć go jak najbliżej siebie, miał ochotę ugryźć go w rękę.

\- Skąd pomysł, że to ja jestem małą łyżeczką? – spytał zgryźliwie. – I czy ktoś nie powinien stać na warcie? Co z ciebie za żołnierz?

\- SEAL – poprawił go Steve, wzdychając przeciągle. – Mamy do naszych zbiegów dobre sześć godzin marszu – dodał, co wcale nie pocieszyło Danny'ego, bo to tylko oznaczało, że plan na cały jutrzejszy dzień opierał się na jego złorzeczeniach i maratonie za McGarrettem, który miał o wiele za długie nogi. – Nikt nas tutaj nie znajdzie – obiecał mu Steve, jakby to miało brzmieć pocieszająco.

Danny chciał być znaleziony i odprowadzony do domu, do bezpiecznego ciepłego łóżka i… Czy Steve właśnie położył swój cholerny kciuk na jego sutku?

Westchnął przeciągle, starając się wyswobodzić z niedźwiedziego uścisku. Zaczynał zastanawiać się ile w Stevie było z foki, a ile tak naprawdę z ośmiornicy. Musiał przyznać, że jest mu cieplej, ale wcale nie wygodniej. Wyobrażał sobie już swój ból pleców następnego ranka.

\- Dlaczego nie śpisz? – spytał McGarrett takim tonem, jakby to była wina Danny'ego.

\- Słyszę ocean – poinformował go zgryźliwie.

Już raz to przerabiali, kiedy spał w salonie Steve'a. A tym razem nie miał swoich słuchawek oraz telewizora, który rozpraszałby go, dając mu złudne poczucie przynależności do cywilizacji.

\- W środku dżungli? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Steve.

\- Tak, w środku dżungli, ponieważ ten środek dżungli jest otoczony przez cholerny ocean, któryż to słyszę nieustannie od chwili, kiedy przybyłem do tego ananasowego piekła – poinformował go zirytowany. – Nie zasnę, więc równie dobrze mogę wziąć pierwszą wartę.

\- Albo mogę do ciebie mówić aż padniesz, bo przeszliśmy ponad 8 mil przez dżunglę, a ty jesteś New Jersey – prychnął Steve.

\- Mówisz to tak, jakby to była inwektywa – stwierdził, mistrzowsko udając zaskoczenie.

\- Zgadnij, gdzie na liście miejsc, które chciałbym odwiedzić, plasuje się New Jersey – rzucił Steve.

\- Dość wysoko, biorąc pod uwagę twój udawany entuzjazm, kiedy zaprosiła cię moja matka – przypomniał bezlitośnie.

Odkąd poznała Steve'a nie mówiła o niczym innym. Musiał jej każdego tygodnia streszczać, co słychać u jej ulubionego Hawajczyka. A Steve nie był miejscowym bardziej od niego.

\- Myślałem, że żartowała – powiedział McGarrett i wydawał się faktycznie szczery.

Danny westchnął przeciągle.

\- Myślałeś o tym, żeby mieć drugie dziecko? – spytał nagle McGarrett.

I Danny nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom.

\- To jest twoja wizja gadania do mnie o niczym, żebym mógł spokojnie zasnąć? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. - Steve, co do cholery? Chociaż nie. Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć, skąd to się wzięło.

\- To zwykłe pytanie. Jeśli nie chcesz odpowiadać, to nie musisz, ale skoro połowa rzeczy, które wychodzą z twoich ust jest inwazyjna…

\- Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. Nawet nie zaczynaj. To jest ten moment, kiedy mówimy o uczuciach, a ja cię spłoszyłem, prawda? – wtrącił pospiesznie. –Terapeuta namówił cię do przeniesienia naszej relacji na wyższy poziom? Wystarczyłoby piwo, za które raz w życiu sam zapłacisz. To byłoby zdecydowanie coś nowego.

Steve prychnął i przez chwilę panowała nieprzyjemna cisza. A Danny nie chciał nasłuchiwać, czy nie skradają się w ich stronę dzikie zwierzęta, które planują ich pożreć.

\- Okej, to skąd, to się wzięło? – spytał, poddając się jednak.

\- Mary adoptowała dziecko – przypomniał mu Steve całkiem niepotrzebnie.

\- Twój zegar biologiczny zaczął tykać? – zakpił i szybko tego pożałował. – Steven, pomijając twoje tendencje samobójcze, będziesz wspaniałym ojcem. Rozmawialiście o tym z Cath?

\- Nie jesteśmy z Cath razem – poinformował go McGarrett. – Myślałem raczej o adopcji – przyznał.

I Danny nie mógł, nie westchnąć.

\- Adopcja zabiera sporo czasu. Uprawiamy zawód tak zwanego wysokiego ryzyka, co odejmie ci punkty w każdej agencji adopcyjnej. Jesteś sam… - przypomniał mu. – To kolejne punkty mniej. A do tego nie jestem do końca pewien czy testy psychologiczne nie są ustawiane – przyznał.

Pomiędzy nimi zapadła kolejna nieprzyjemna cisza.

\- Wiem, bo zastanawiałem się nad tym kilka lat temu. Jeszcze przed Grace. Grace nie była planowana. Rachel nie do końca chciała mieć dziecko, kiedy jej kariera dopiero nabierała rozpędu – wyjaśnił.

\- Ale, Mary adoptowała… - zaczął Steve.

\- Mary jest kobietą i osobiście sądzę, że ukradła to dziecko – zażartował. – Jej proces adopcyjny trwał krócej, bo to było dziecko znajomej. Zatem jeśli nie życzysz Adamowi i Kono szybkiej śmierci, albo nie planujesz ukraść żadnego dziecka, czekają cię lata czekania, bo będziesz na końcu naprawdę długiej kolejki. Poza tym, jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie… Jesteś świetny organizacyjnie. Jesteś super SEAL, ale dziecko, to coś innego niż zaplanowany dzień. Dzieci chorują, płaczą w nocy i idziesz do pracy niewyspany. A my to przerabialiśmy z Rachel we dwójkę. Nie wyobrażam sobie wychowywania Grace samemu – przyznał.

Steve milczał, co nigdy nie było dobre.

\- Nie odradzam ci. Mówię, że byłbyś wspaniałym ojcem, kiedy już to zatwardzenie emocjonalne ci minie. Widzę jaki jesteś dla Grace. Robienie tego jednak w pojedynkę… - urwał sugestywnie. – Cath na pewno nie chciałaby…

\- Nigdy nie byliśmy z Cath na takiej stopie – wszedł mu w słowo Steve. – Nie myślałeś o kolejnym dziecku? – spytał go McGarrett po raz kolejny.

I Danny prawdę powiedziawszy miał taki plan, aby Grace miała rodzeństwo. Po rozwodzie wszystko się rozsypało. Potem była Gabby i zaczął się nawet zastanawiać nad tym, czy nie zaryzykować. Praca jednak okazała się ważniejsza i może tak było lepiej. Nie chciał kolejnego rozwodu.

\- Tak – przyznał. – Ale... – urwał.

Ramię Steve'a zacisnęło się na nim odrobinę mocniej, chociaż może mu się wydawało.

\- Ale nie masz z kim ? – podchwycił McGarrett.

I może to była jedna z tych nocy, gdy dwóch facetów tuż przed czterdziestką zaczyna użalać się nad sobą. Nie był pewien czy jest na to gotowy.

\- Tak – przyznał bez cienia wstydu.

Obaj wiedzieli ile nieudanych związków miał za sobą. I Steve wcale nie był w tym lepszy. Ich praca wchodziła w drogę wszystkiemu.

\- Wolałbyś mieć swoje, biologiczne dziecko? – spytał McGarrett.

I zaczynało się robić odrobinę dziwnie, więc Danny powiercił się trochę, aż udało mu się przewrócić na drugi bok. Niemal natychmiast tego pożałował, kiedy chłodne powietrze owiało jego plecy. McGarrett grzał jak piec i tylko z egoistycznych powodów pozwolił mu jednak być większą łyżeczką.

\- Niekoniecznie – odparł Danny, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy. – Co jest? – spytał wprost.

Steve miał znowu ten anewryzm na twarzy, który sprowadzał kłopoty.

\- Moglibyśmy mieć dziecko wspólnie – poinformował go McGarrett takim tonem, jakby to było całkiem logiczne.

Danny otworzył usta, żeby się zaśmiać, ale coś zacisnęło się boleśnie na jego krtani.

Może nie zaczął kpić przez wyraz twarzy Steve'a. Jakąś dziwną mieszankę bólu, wstydu i niepewności. Super SEAL nie miał w zwyczaju tak wyglądać. I chyba McGarrett znowu wpółświadomie obnażał przed nim swoją duszę tak jak wtedy z gitarą. I Danny ją dla niego kupił następnego dnia, bo prawdę powiedziawszy nie było nic, czego nie zrobiłby, aby Steve przestał wyglądać na tak skrzywdzonego przez los i przez życie.

Kiedy został ojcem, to był najpiękniejszy moment w jego życiu. Nie odmówiłby tego nikomu. I jeśli, ktokolwiek zasługiwał na poczucie tego, to właśnie Steve. McGarrettowi jak nikomu innemu przydałaby się osoba, która bezwarunkowo kochałaby go za samo istnienie.

\- Steve… - zaczął nie wiedząc za bardzo, co planuje powiedzieć.

Anewryzm wrócił niemal od razu.

\- Danny… - spróbował McGarrett, ale on był świetny w rozpoznawaniu panikującego SEAl'a w odwrocie.

\- Daj mi coś powiedzieć – rzucił pospiesznie, ale w jego głowie była idealna pustka. – To jest szalone, ale nie znajduję powodu, dla którego nie mielibyśmy mieć razem dziecka. Prócz tego, że jesteś wariatem, który wystawia ludzi przez dach, kiedy wymusza zeznania. A przez to stracę włosy o wiele za wcześnie jak na mój gust.

\- Widziałem twojego ojca. Osiwiejesz, ale będziesz miał włosy. Genetyka nie kłamie – odparł McGarrett, jakby to był kolejny argument.

I chyba Steve faktycznie w ten idiotyczny sposób próbował go przekonać.

\- Wiesz, że musielibyśmy figurować w hawajskich urzędach jako para – zaczął Danny. – Inaczej nie złożysz w ogóle dokumentacji…

\- Wolisz ślub na wiosnę czy w lecie? – wtrącił Steve.

\- A jaka to różnica w tym piekle? – zakpił Danny.

\- Więc za tydzień? – spytał McGarrett całkiem poważnie.

\- Za dwa. Kono i Grace muszą kupić sukienki. Nie wiesz nawet ile to zajmuje – poinformował go, przewracając oczami i dopiero wtedy przerażony odkrył, że faktycznie to robią. – Chryste, czy ty nie możesz niczego zrobić po kolei? – spytał z niedowierzaniem, bo już raz stał się zakładnikiem McGarretta podczas ich pierwszej wspólnej sprawy.

To w połowie było porwanie. I musiał być szalony równie mocno, co Steve, bo kiedy McGarrett coś robił, on w końcu za nim podążał, co wcale o nim dobrze nie świadczyło.

Steve uśmiechnął się do niego miękko w ciemności i tym razem Danny nie był nawet bardzo zaskoczony, kiedy poczuł na swoich wargach jego usta. To nie była taka najgorsza noc bez ogrzewania.

ooo

Steve nie zastrzelił zbiegów, ponieważ był w doskonałym humorze. Danny czuł się wymięty, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się przed uśmiechaniem. I Kono, oczywiście pierwsza wychwyciła, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – spytała, przyglądając się im podejrzliwie.

\- Będziemy mieć razem dziecko – poinformował ją Steve z dumą.

Kono opluła się kawą, którą dostarczył im Grover w podziękowaniu za ujęcie zbiegów.

\- Masz dwa tygodnie, żeby wybrać dla siebie i Grace sukienki. Dzisiaj ustalimy dokładną datę ślubu – dodał Danny, pieczętując jedynie pewne porozumienie, do którego doszli kilka godzin wcześniej.


End file.
